Seven Year Redo
by lyndzwaterfall
Summary: Harry the DA and the Weasley children at the end of the war travel back in time to Harry's 11th birthday and set about to change history. Please review as all comments are welcome. T because of some words in later chapters.
1. Fate Time and Death

Seven year redo.

**Authors note: Hi everyone this is my first time writing on Fan Fiction so any criticisms or comments will be helpful. If you want me to continue the story after reading this chapter please leave a review and I will try to upload the second chapter by Monday but no promises as I have a ton of homework to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters which belong to J. only the storyline is mine. **

Prologue: The silent observers.

It was two days since Harry had faced and killed Voldermort and in a room in heaven three men sat around a table observing the chaos below on a screen and deciding how to put it right. One man was Fate or Justice as he was sometimes called a tall figure dressed in white the controller of destiny besides him sat Time clad in robes of ever changing colours the constant changer and sequencer. The other man was Death dressed in black and holding a scythe the controller of life and tear jerker. They were sitting in silence when Death spoke in a calculating manner. "They have lost too many and deserve a reward for they did defeat the Cheater"

"Cheater?" asked Time looking at him confused.

"Voldermort Tom Riddle Dark Lord whatever you want to call him but he cheated me to many times." Death replied angrily

"Oh" said Time understanding now "but what reward should we give them"

"We could give them back some of what they have lost" Death explained.

"You said at the end of the last war when Lily and James died that you can't bring people back to life remember" Stated Time wondering what Death had in mind.

"I know but there has to be something we can do, we control everything right." Death stated as if it was that simple. Now Fate who had stayed quiet during this exchange suddenly jumped up startling the other two who had forgotten he was there and rushed over to the book of prophecies, that concerned all three of them, which was situated on a gold pedestal at the far end of the room.

"What are you looking in there for?" both Time and Death asked at the same time looking puzzled.

"I know how to do it" was all Fate said causing the other two to go to the book with a million questions in their heads. Silence fell over the three and only the slight rustling of the pages as Fate flicked through the book could be heard.

A cry of "I've found it" cut through the silence as Fate slammed his hand down on one of the prophecies.

"What" asked Death trying to read the page over Fates shoulder.

"Listen" said Fate looking excited "**When** **one has been fulfilled** **and the cheat is no more. When those that have lost have not lost. Another chance is given. Back to when it first began travel minds and memories of heroes past and present. To the start with a letter and a giant those who helped go. Death and Justice shall be honoured three years earlier than before. When** **one has been fulfilled** **and the cheat is no more. **Don't you get it we send Harry the members of the DA that are good those who have died fighting death eaters and Voldermort not Dumbledore or the older adults who served in the first war as they didn't help as much back in time to when Harry got his letter on his 11th birthday with all their memories to save the lives of everyone who was lost and in doing so Voldermort will die when he is resurrected in the graveyard." Fate explained happily.

"Yes the perfect reward, muck me up why don't you" Time complained "but it is a good reward and as it is in the book I will do it."

"So will I" Death agreed readily as he was excited to have Voldermort killed earlier.

"It is decided then now say the spell with me." Fate said. "On this day saviour of the world we spin you a portal through which you are hurled cross the boundaries of time meddle with a previous fate reverse every unnecessary death and travel to July 31st 1991 with your memories of everyday after let history rewrite itself now go forth for your reward."

When they finished chanting on Earth a golden light appeared in the great hall and engulfed both the living and the dead.


	2. Back Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters which belong to J. only the storyline is mine. **

Harry jerked upright as a loud boom sound looking around he was instantly confused by his surroundings as it appeared he was back in the hut on the rocks in his eleven year old body. He decided to go back to sleep and investigate in the morning when a note fell into his lap followed by his DA galleon.

The note read 'Harry we are Fate Time and Death and as a reward for killing Voldermort we have sent you and your friends in the DA and those that were dead yes this includes Cedric and Fred back in time with your memories of what happened so you can change history and save many innocent lives.'

Harry was gobsmacked this meant he could save Sirius and Lupin and Tonks and all the others that had died as well but first he realised that Hagrid was about to break the door down so he got up and opened it with a cry of "Hello Hagrid come to give me my Hogwarts letter have you well then do come in and I shall explain what i can." Hagrid was shocked that Harry knew who he was but came in any way as he wanted answers.

Producing a large cake and giving it to Harry he proceeded to light a fire with magic and prodded Dudley who immediately cried for Veron and hurried in to the corner out of sight. Now Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came rushing down the stairs with uncle Vernon holding a shotgun but before he could speak Harry called "Now uncle there is no need for that weapon Hagrid here is a friend of mine. In fact he took me from my parents' house the night Voldermort disappeared and I survived the killing curse. He is a guest and has come to deliver my Hogwarts letter so you will not insult him or any witch or wizard in my presence understood?" receiving a weak nod of the head and a puzzled expression from uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia he continued "now that is sorted I will stay here tonight with Hagrid and then be off to London to shop using my own money for my school supplies. So go back to bed as I want to chat with Hagrid some more." So looking thoroughly pissed off they herded Dudley upstairs and bolted the door. Turning to face him Harry said "Hagrid please could I borrow an owl and some parchment so I can send a letter to my friend Ron to tell him and the rest of the Weasleys to meet us tomorrow. As I would like to speak to them all."

Looking shocked that Harry knew the Weasleys and also what owl post was he readily granted the request and reaching in his pockets said "of course Harry but how do you know about everything to do with our world and how did you know it was me knocking on the door?"

Picking up the quill Hagrid handed him Harry began to write the letter to Ron and attached it to the small brown owl from one of the pockets in Hagrids coat and let it fly away before saying "believe it or not Hagrid but I have memories of the next year of my life and so do my friends as Fate Time and Death brought them back to us so I knew it was you but please don't tell Dumbledore as I will tell him myself after the end of the year. But for now let us sleep."

Hagrid accepted the explanation and offer to sleep quickly as he was tired and getting a headache from trying to comprehend what Harry had told him. They both fell asleep as soon as they lied down but not before Hagrid promised not to tell a soul.

While this was happening miles away in the safety and comfort of the Burrow the Weasley children had all woken up in their younger bodies but had no time to register this as a note and their DA galleon or a new one for the three oldest immediately fell into their laps and the note almost identical to Harry's read 'We are Fate Time and Death and as a reward for killing Voldermort we have sent you Harry and your friends in the DA and those that were dead yes this includes Fred back in time with your memories of what happened so you can change history , save many innocent lives and correct many mistakes.' Now Ron realised that he could help Sirius and make Harry very happy so promptly picked up Scabbers by the tail and took him to Bill and Charlie's room as they were both home at the moment. Upon entering he found them reading the notes and looking at the galleon they had received looking delighted and puzzled which he assumed was from the last galleon so he cleared his throat and asked "Bill could you please conjure a cage for Scabbers that has anti-animagus transformation wards, anti-apparation wards, and is sound proof please as well as making sure he can't escape and hurry." Maybe it was the urgency in his voice or the fact that Bill knew Ron had his past memories but he did just as he was asked and within a minute Scabbers was asleep in his new cage.

"Now Ron you better explain what that was for and why we both have fake galleons." Bill said

"I will once we are all in the twins' room as I will only explain once and I'm guessing that Percy will be just as confused." Ron replied already at the door.

So with Bill and Charlie following he made his way to the twins room which upon entering he was greeted by Ginny's' cry of "I need to get Scabbers and why is Ron Bill and Charlie taking so long."

"Don't worry Gin I've got him here with anti-animagus transformation wards, anti-apparation wards and it's sound proof. This is the reason it took us so long to get here." Ron explained calmly before continuing "For those who don't know Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew the man who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldermort and the reason why Sirius escaped Azkaban to protect Harry also the fake galleons are your DA which means Dumbledore's army communication tool as all members have one and there not easy to rumble." With this cleared up he went to hug Fred as Percy spoke up.

"I want to apologise again for being a prat in the past and for leaving as it was the biggest mistake I have ever made."

"Stop apologising when it hasn't and will not happen Percy let us get a good night's sleep and discuss what to do in the morning as it is obvious mum and dad don't have their memories" But before George could say anything more a small brown owl appeared at the window. Charlie who was closest to the window let it in and it flew straight to Ron who read the attached letter aloud.

"Hi Weasleys Hagrid just gave me my letter so I borrowed this owl to send one to you. Meet me at Diagon Alley 12:00 tomorrow outside Madame Malkins with Scabbers. Until then Harry Potter."

"Well that settles what we are doing tomorrow but we need to convince mum to take us without telling her why as I don't think she will take it well and would probably tell Dumbledore." Charlie whispered the last part as he wasn't sure whether Dumbledore would need to be told or not but wanted to leave that up to Harry Ron and Hermione to decide.

Yawning Fred laid down and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear "we'll convince here we need to buy our books and now I don't know about you but I just came back from the dead and feel exhausted so I'm going to sleep" and with a whispered good night and agreement the Weasleys made their way back to the right bedrooms and fell back to sleep dreaming of the changes that could be made.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters which belong to J.K.R only the storyline is mine.**

Diagon Alley

The first of august came with great anticipation for the time travellers. Unlike last time Harry paid the prophet owl without waking Hagrid and he set about planning what he needed to get in addition to his school supplies when he went shopping. Deciding that the most important item on todays agenda was to buy a wand for Ron so he would be good at all the spell work needed in the following years to protect themselves. He then started to plan how to get the Horcruxes without detection, destroy them (as he didn't want to spend a year on the run again) and kill Voldermort all while keeping up his grades running the newly reformed DA ( plus older students) and playing Quidditch - he planned on being seeker again. Noticing that Hagrid was stirring he broke out of his musing and picked up his Hogwarts letter to remind himself of his books. "Looking at your list are ya Harry bet you know all the contents already hey."

"Yeah but I needed to remind myself of the books I will need this year." Pausing for a moment and checking the time. "Can we get going now please?"

"Certainly Harry follow me outside."

While Harry made his way to Diagon Alley the Weasley children were up early sitting around the table in the Burrow trying to convince Mrs Weasley that going to Diagon Alley was a good idea.

"Mum please can we go I want to check out the new Nimbus 2000 and we want to get out the house to spend more time with Charlie and Bill and show them what's new." pleaded Ron intent on seeing Harry again.

"Please Mum." The rest of them chorused also wanting to see Harry (with Ginny wondering whether Harry still loved her as they had yet to rekindle their relationship).

"Well I suppose you can come with me as I was planning on going anyway to get some ingredients." Molly hesitantly agreed

"Thanks mum." Fred and George said before everyone rushed upstairs to get ready for the trip.

Arriving at Diagon Alley Harry and Hagrid went to Gringotts to collect the Philosophers stone and Harrys money. Taking extra money from his vault (enough for two new wands and robe sets as well as the amount he thought he would need to buy the more advanced books) and having two extra keys in his pocket as well as a box of journals in his bag, Harry then realised he had two hours before he was due to meet Ron and the Weasleys so after visiting vault 713 Harry and Hagrid spent the next hour and three quarters buying all his school supplies minus his wand and robes.

"Hagrid please can I get my robes now?" Asked Harry as they exited Flourish and Blotts having spotted that he was meeting the Weasleys in five minutes.

"Sure Harry robes then your wand." Came the reply.

"Thanks." Just as Harry responded someone with brown bushy hair came running towards him and launched into a hug. Catching her quickly he realised who it was and hugged back much to the amusement of her parents and Hagrid who were watching. "Hermione! What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't see you till the train journey."

"Harry James Potter you told both me and Ron that Hagrid brought you here after your birthday so I realised he must bring you today and convinced my parents that I needed more books which I do now I have remembered what we get up to but what are we going to do about the Dursleys and Snuffles." Hermione babbled on happy to have found Harry after looking for ages.

"Calm down Mione let me say hi to your parents first" turning to say a quick hello to the Grangers and instructing Hagrid to show them around more. " we're going to Madame Malkins to meet Ron now and he is bringing Wormtail so that is taken care of but we need to decide a plan of action to protect the you-know-what and also destroy the you-know-whats so we don't have to camp out. Come on we have three minutes before the Weasleys get there." Grabbing her hand he started to pull her towards Madame Malkins but was soon having to run to keep up with her as she realised she would see her boyfriend and that Fred would be alive. Arriving at the shop Harry was pleased to see the Weasley children, obviously having ditched Molly along the way, waiting there along with a surprise.

"Hiya Harry Ron told me they were meeting you here hope you don't mind that I tagged along." Neville greeted Harry with a wave and massive smile. "Hi Hermione didn't realise you were meeting them to."

"Hi Neville don't worry about it it's great to see you and I just ran into Hermione actually so Ron didn't know she was coming either talking of whom." Looking to his left Harry shouted "Oi Ron once you two have stopped snogging did you bring him?"

"Yes Harry I had him locked up before your letter came and it's good to see you mate but knowing you there is another reason besides him as for why you wanted to meet all of us" Ron replied walking over from where he and Hermione had been kissing.

"ok your right it's time we got down to business" reaching into one pocket he pulled out two pouches of money and handing one to Ron and one to Neville he continued "these contain enough for you each to get a new wand and new robes for which I won't take no for an answer seeing as you will both need to be good at wand work secondly this is a key to the Marauders vault in Gringotts and these are the journals that detail every prank they did over the seven years they were at Hogwarts for." He said while handing both the journals and one of the two keys to Fred and George who looked like Christmas had come early "now promise me you will use them well. I suggest you try to replicate as many as you can in one week to give McGonagall hell and the school a wakeup call before Sirius is release and Remus is contacted." Harry paused to take a breath before pulling them to a more secluded area" Now I am going to restart the DA as we all could do with more training but Percy I think more people from your year should be able to join as they didn't get a chance before so do you think anyone would join."

Percy took a moment to consider what Harry was asking and also his year mates before responding "I think some would join but I'm not sure that you leading it would go down well."

" I realise that might be a problem so how would you feel about leading it until you graduate with my side-line assistance."

"Perfect Harry that way everyone could be satisfied and want to join. What do you say Percy." Hermione added her agreement to his plan.

"Well if everyone thinks I could do it then yes I Percival Weasley will break school rules to co-lead Dumbledore's Army with Harry Potter its founder."

"Thanks Percy you will be great and can you start thinking on who would be a good addition to the DA. You lot should go before Molly gets suspicious and I will hand Scabbers in to Amelia Bones before I see you at the station on the 1st. Ron make sure to get a wand you to Nev. Gin stop hiding behind Bill as I would like to talk to you please." Saying the last part tenderly which she caught.

Ron, in a rare moment of genius, realised that Harry most probably wanted to make up with her so ushered his brothers away and gave him a nod of approval. As soon as her brothers were out of sight Ginny ran and kissed Harry who eagerly responded. Coming up for air he said " Gin we are only ten and eleven so can't officially date but once you are in third year can we make it official please?"

"Your right Harry I will wait four years to grow up to be your boyfriend but one last kiss?" So with a nod of Harrys head they kissed again before breaking it off and she left to find her brothers. Feeling happy at what he had already set in motion Harry returned to Madame Malkins got his robes and proceeded to Olivanders to get his wand (and Hedwig from Hagrid).

Reviews are nice and always welcome.


	4. Of New Recruits and Train Rides

**A/N Hey thanks for all the positive reviews and criticism. As promised the next chapter is here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters which belong to J.K.R only the storyline is mine.**

The last few weeks had passed in a flurry of letter writing to all the current DA (including Cho and Cedric but not Marietta) informing them of what was going to happen and the change in leadership, to Ron and Hermione to plan on how to obtain the Horcruxes and imprison loose Death Eaters, to Remus to inform him of his whereabouts and the fact that Sirius was innocent and to Amelia Bones head of the DMLE Department of Magical Law Enforcement to free Sirius and hold Pettigrew accountable to the deaths he caused this included much to the Dursleys annoyance a visit by Amelia Kingsley Shackbolt Mad-eye Moody and Tonks as they collected him and thanked Harry for capturing him. However on her way out Tonks winked at him and mouthed 'Was Teddy ok?' Leaving Harry in shock for she obviously had her memories and it got him wondering who else outside the DA had. The note had said older adults who were in the first war didn't have memories so he figured that no parents had theirs so they were safe for now.

The night before he left for Hogwarts he packed his trunk and sent his last letters with Hedwig summoning the few students Percy had deemed worthy to the golden trios normal compartment on the train for a test of loyalty though of course they did not know it was a test at all just a friendly summon for hanging out with, as the letter signed off, a friend of Percy Weasleys.

Waking up at 6 o'clock Harry pulled on a pair of good fitting jeans and one of Dudley's old tops which he had resized when they were in Diagon Alley and when it was time for breakfast trudged downstairs dragging his trunk behind him. An hour later his huge trunk had been heaved into the boot of the car and he set off to Kings Cross station his mind buzzing with excitement and plans.

They reached Kings Cross at half passed ten. Uncle Veron went to put Harrys trunk on the trolley but Harry grabbed it from him and said in a cheerful voice as he was looking forward to being back home at Hogwarts" You can go now I'm going to wait for my friends now" So the Dursleys drove away with puzzled looks most probably wondering how he had friends. Harry checked his watch and realised that he had ten minutes to get on to the platform when the voice of Mrs Weasley can from just behind him.

"-packed with muggles of course-"

Harry swung round confirming that Mrs. Weasley was the speaker as he saw her plump frame and the boys disappearing down the platform. Harry walked behind them and when they stopped he did as well just close enough to hear the conversation to check when he would make his entrance.

"Now what's the platform number?" Asked Mrs. Weasleys

"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny piped but didn't ask to go with them as she knew Harry was listening. The conversation going how Harry remembered it he tuned out the voices and proceeded to watch first Percy then Fred and George go through the barrier before stepping forward.

"Excuse me" he said to Mrs Weasley "But do you know how I can get onto the platform?"

"not to worry all you have to do is walk at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash in to it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on now before my youngest Ron."

Harry started to walk towards it and with a glance backwards to wink at Ron and Ginny he ran through the barrier with ease.

Stepping onto the platform Harry said thank you to Mrs Weasley after she had come through with Ron and Ginny and made his way towards the carriage the golden trio and later with Neville Luna and Ginny ( the silver trio) usually used. It was where Oliver Wood and Penelope Clearwater would be meeting him to discuss joining the DA and if they agreed who else in their year may want to join. Having placed a feather weight charm on his trunk Harry lifted it up and onto the rack before making his way back onto the platform to find the Weasleys, Neville, Hermione and Susan all huddled in one group obviously waiting for him. The adults were off to one side feeling confused as to how Hermione knew everyone and how they knew her. The grangers were happy that she had friends and realised that she must have been corresponding with these children over the last month or so since the alley.

While walking over Harry spotted Hannah Abbott talking to Ernie Macmillam and Terry Boot so he rushed over to them and asked them if they wanted to meet up with the Weasleys Hermione Neville and Susan. They all said yes and made their way over to the others and were pulled into hugs including harry further confusing the watching adults.

When Seamus Finnegan stuck his head out of one of the windows and shouted "Oi you lot the trains leaving in a minute so get on board!" At which point they all broke apart said a quick goodbye to the still confused adults and boarded the train making their way towards the carriage Harry had placed his trunk in.

As the train made its way towards Hogwarts they chatted away about what was going to happen this year at school and how their families had reacted to Sirius being freed. Terry Hannah and Ernie's families had all been shocked that he was innocent and were starting to wonder how many more innocent people were in Azkaban. Susan said that her aunt was starting to look through criminals sent to prison.

in the last 20 years to see whether they had a trial or not as being head of the DMLE she could get them retrials. Ron Fred and George had an interesting story on how Mrs Weasley had taken it which kept them entertained for an hour.

At one the compartment doors opened admitting Percy Olive and Penelope. "Penelope Oliver I would like you to meet Hermione Granger Neville Longbottom Hannah Abbott Ernie Macmillan Susan Bones my brothers Ron Fred & George and Harry Potter please take a seat and all will be explained." As Percy introduced everyone Oliver and Penelope were becoming confused as to why they were there. "This isn't just a friendly chat is it?" Penelope addressed Percy but Harry answered her "It will be but first we have business to attend to Percy as you are leading it please explain to Oliver and Penelope about the DA and its purpose."

"Certainly Harry but you are still the founder of Dumbledore's Army. Oliver Penelope Dumbledore's Army or the DA as it is usually known as is a club in which you learn practical application of Defence Against the Dark Arts and hone your skills while learning more advance spells all behind the teacher's backs of course. I will be leader until I leave at which time I will hand leadership back to Harry."

"So why are we here and how do you know Harry Potter?"

"We want you two to join the DA and if you do you will know the answer to the second question Oliver"

"Well I want to join."

"Me too. Can we start learning now?"

"Ok Hermione the parchment please. Sign this parchment and you won't be able to tell anybody who we don't want to know about the DA. You will start learning after dinner tonight when the first meeting will be held in a special room which Terry will take you to Penelope and I will take you Oliver. Most secrets will be revealed then. Sign here please." They both signed the parchment and were given their galleons with an explanation on how they work before Percy and Penelope left to fulfil their prefect duties and Oliver started to talk Quidditch with the twins before all three went to find Lee Jordan.


End file.
